Situations
by Mr Manny
Summary: Conquering most of Pyrrhia, he has grown bored of his current Empire, Darkstalker has come to a new world, seeing the magnificent glory of the world of Scavengers, plans on conquering the world.
1. Chapter 1

Darkstalker sighed, looking over the land, the sun high in the sky, lesser dragons being forced to work for the Nightwings. _You've conquered Pyrrihia, now what?_ He asked himself. _There's The Talons of Peace, but they enchanted you with your own power._ He sighed, he remembered the exact words, hearing it from the mind of the dragon that wrote it. "Darkstalker cannot enchant objects that will only bring harm, or enchant living beings," the exact words, and they snuck it in his food. _And now-_ "This is boooring!" he yawned. Darkstalker looked into the futures, seeing one which caught his interest, a world called Earth, far away. He could see dragons, technology far beyond his knowledge, and the remains of massive scavengers littering the ground. Not looking further into that future, he had a massive smile on his face. _Finally! Something more to conquer!_ He thought happily, _I'll need something grand for it, a door! A massive, majestic, shiny door in a cave!_ He planned, going to force the workers to make it.

 **Days later**

"It's done!" He chimped, looking over the construction with a massive smile. He walked up to it, looking at the material it was made out of. _Oh, dear. I probably shouldn't have made it out of obsidian_. He thought, the obsidian shining in the glare of the sun. _Well, I can fix that in the enchantment! I enchant this door to be unbreakable, and open to world "Earth,"_ Darkstalker enchanted, looking at the door again.

"Heil the regime!" Many people yelled, a small, but violent riot taking place on the outskirts of Toronto for a Nazi-like government, throwing Molotovs and firing guns at the riot police, while the police held their stance and fired back, taking people behind the lines to be arrested. "Gas the Jews!" Easily influenced people yelled while throwing food, bricks and more Molotovs into the lines of police. "We need a Führe! Not a Prime Minister."

The two forces came to a standstill once a door appeared in the middle of the street. Made out of obsidian, the frame consisting of a dark grey stone, and it was as tall as a two-story house. A massive dragon, Darkstalker, came through the door excitedly, his massive frame towering over all the humans. He looked around, a massive smile glued to his face. Looking at the skyscrapers, practically touching the sky. Then, he looked at the riot police

 _They're Scavengers, but - they're so organized and menacing._ Darkstalker observed, while he knew they were Scavengers, their appearance, formation, size, and silence, made them seem more intimidating, and he never noticed how dragon, like the scavengers eyes from his world were, until now, they just looked lifeless. Behind him, he could see a disorganized crowd of scavengers, dressed in many different types of clothes, mainly bright clothes, many holding up the Nazi flag, they seemed confused. One of them threw a Molotov at his head, causing him to yell out in pain, the gas burning his scales and eyes. From the crowd of police, he could understand what one said

"Open fire!" one yelled, the police pointing their guns through spaces between riot shields, while most cops had rubber bullets, many had live hollow point ammunition, which was able to penetrate Darkstalkers scales. The shooting from the police side caused fear in the rioters, causing them to attack the dragon with various debris, some with actual weapons.

"Stop!" He yelled, feeling like he would die. Not wanting to go back for a while longer, he picked up a nearby trash can and enchanted it to heal himself. "Ha! Try to kill me now!" _Damn dragon, eat this!_ A cop yelled, throwing something at Darkstalker. It released a white cloud, as the cloud expanded, he could feel it all - not just around. In his body, his eyes, scales and insides started to burn. It got harder to breathe, his eyes and mouthwatering. More and more tear gas grenades were thrown at him, heavily increasing his exposure to the gas. Not able to take the pain anymore, Darkstalker retreated back to Pyrrhia through the large doors.

"Your Highness!" A young Nightwing called, concerned by Darkstalkers state. His body was bloody, large scorch marks on him, his eyes red and watery, saliva pouring out of his mouth and multiple bullet wounds on his body. "Is there anything I can -" the young Nightwing retreated back, Darkstalker vomiting on the ground. "Um…"

 _I can't hold it in!_ Darkstalker thought embarrassingly.

"...Um… I'll - um - I'll let you be," the Nightwing muttered.

"Wait! Go get the commander of the army," Darkstalker ordered.

"One person left," someone whispered, paying close attention to the phone screen. "Think you can beat me, eh?" He said, thinking the person could hear him. "There you are," he equipped a grenade, throwing it Into the house and killing the last player. "WINNER, WINNER, CHICKEN DINNER!" He yelled happily after winning the Player Unknown's Battlegrounds round. Going from rank 58 59.

"Alright everyone, we got orders to get to a riot in Toronto. Apparently, something serious happened there."

"As you can see here, a massive wooden door appeared in the middle of the pro-nazism riot, earlier a massive dragon had come through the door, only to see the receiving end of multiple weapons," a news reporter said. "The local police department has taken control of the situation, but it seems - wait! There's a military helicopter right there!" The reporter pointed towards the sky, the camera filmed the CSOR helicopter as soldiers rappeled to the ground quickly, taking positioned around the door. "The Canadian military has just arrived, currently they are clearing out the area, this is Jerry Mouse, going back to you, Tom Hunter," Jerry said, running away from the area.

"What happened?" The CSOR commander asked the police chief.

"Big ass dragon came running through that door during a riot, managed to scare it off, but not sure if it'll be back," the police chief explained, look at the door, which was closely guarded by many riot police.

"So - wait, what? A **dragon**?" The commander asked. "Sir, I think you need to - Woah!" The CSOR commander yelled dragons of multiple colours burst through the door. "Open fire!"

 _What the hell?_ A CSOR soldier wondered. _Winning PUBG was amazing, but this? This is just - wow!_ He thought, firing a burst of three rounds into an orange dragon that had large wings, the dragon threw a ball at the humans before it died from the wounds, blowing up like a frag grenade. "Commander!" The soldier yelled but stopped as he saw the last dragon, a black dragon, nearly the same size as him, if not slightly bigger. It's underside nearly black, blue a hint of blue in it, and it wore two onyx earrings. "Look, how about we just go our separate ways?" the soldier asked.

"Stupid Scavengers."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid Scavengers," The dragon laughed under his breath. _These scavengers nearly killed Darkstalker? What a joke!_ The dragon looked at the soldier, while they were nearly the same height, the dragon had the high ground, scales acting as armour, muscles that the dragon had spent his entire life to build, teeth and talons as sharp as scalpels, as well as the ability to fly. Letting out a puff of air, the Nightwing slapped the Colt Canada C7 out of the soldier's grip, slashing his combat suit near the belt in the same swipe. The Nightwing laughed at how pathetic the soldier looked, fumbling with his clothes, looking like he was worried about his fashion in the middle of combat. A sudden, piercing pain in his body accompanied by a loud bang, the soldier unloading the clip into the dragon, the Nightwing hitting the soldier with his talon's. Looking at the soldier get up, he took a black tactical knife from a sheath, running at the dragon. Thinking of something to do, he let out a fiery cloud at the human. Seeing the flame, the CSOR soldier rolled out of the way, running around the dragon to get out of the way of the flame, eventually jumping on the dragon, stabbing it multiple times with his knife, the killing blow done on the Nightwing's neck.

"Holy shit," the soldier gasped, standing on the Nightwing corpse and looking at his surroundings, dragons, humans standing over them. "I'm still alive," his mouth turned from a frown to a smile. He just beat a dragon with a tiny knife. He frowned again, remembering the commander, looking at him to see he was against a wall, stopping the bleeding from his leg. Running to the commander, the soldier could see multiple, wood-like thorns in his body, one managed to get through him and into his leg. "Commander? How bad is the wound?" he asked.

"Nate, always the nicest one of the group," the commander said, grunting as Nate pulled the thorn out of the commander's leg and placed a cloth over it, the cloth gaining a crimson red colour, calling an ambulance.

Hours passed since the dragons attacked, the remaining CSOR soldiers had been watching guard, people of higher status in a meeting about the door. Nate had just sat down as he was called to the meeting room. Nate let out a sigh, standing up and making his way to the meeting room. Knocking on the door, a man in a tuxedo letting him in.

"Please take a seat," A man said, Nate, registering him as the Prime Minister of Canada. "I heard from the commander of your platoon that you had an amazing performance in fighting against a dragon. So i'd like to offer you to lead a small squad of soldiers through that door," he said.

Nate couldn't believe it, the Prime Minister was asking _him_ to lead a squad into an entirely different world, "I accept."

"Alright, tomorrow you'll be going through the door, go get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Nate looked at the door and the equipment surrounding it, there was a large jeep meant for his squad, and multiple heavy guns mounted in case of an attack, and a wire mesh in a dome to stop dragons from flying off.

"Eh, boss? We going?" a soldier from his squad asked.

"Yeah, get in the jeep, i'll drive," Nate said, the squad taking their seats. "Alright, we're ready to go, open the door," Nate said through a radio. On queue, the doors began to open, a black void in front of them. "Alright, let's go," He said, starting the jeep and entering the black void. They passed through the void as if it was the surface of the water, the void ripping like water as they passed through. The Soldiers felt suffocated for a few seconds until they reached the other side, a large valley with a small city visible in the distance.

"Stop right there," A voice ordered, unaware of the beings inside the jeep due to the glare of the sun. "Who are you?" He asked, thinking the jeep as an actual creature. "You have armor like a dragon, yet you don't resemble anything I've seen before," Inside, the soldiers were laughing at the dragon. Honking the horn, the dragon jumped back. "You wanna be like that? Take this!" the dragon thrusted its iron spear towards the jeep, the spear breaking with a _ding!_ As it collided

"Get your guns, this dragon is dead," Nate said, jumping out of the jeep and shooting the dragon, causing it to fall to the floor.

"No! Wait! Please don't kill me!" it pleaded, putting pressure on the gun wound.

"..." Nate looked at the dragon, pleading eyes clear despite the difference in species. "One person go back to tell them we got a prisoner of war," Nate said. "When you go back, I want you to act nicely with the others, and trying to fly off won't be any use. You'll just get shot down, understand?" He asked the Nightwing, gaining a nod. "Good, now you be good," He said, patting the Nightwing. Nate walked out of the cave mouth, observing the world around him. _It's beautiful,_ he thought, smiling as he breathed in the pure air, the cool wind brushing over him and sun watching over the land. Small buildings in the distance. He looked back to see the dragon carried back on a stretcher. "C'mon Guys, let's go scout out the area," Nate ordered, getting in the jeep.

"Your Highness!" The same Nightwing that helped Darkstalker when he came back through the door called, disturbing Darkstalker during his scavenger meal.

"Mmph -" Darkstalker tried to say something with a full mouth, blood dripping down his maw. "Whaaaaat?" Darkstalker whined.

"There are massive Scavengers here! I saw them when I went to check on the guard," the young Nightwing told Darkstalker, causing him to nearly choking on a scavenger. Darkstalker mentally panicked, memories of the vomiting, diarrhea, and excruciating pain from the tear gas flashing back.

 _"Ha! Try to kill me now!"_ Damn dragon, eat this! _Darkstalker heard a cop mentally yell, throwing a small cylindrical device at his talons. He had not noticed it until the white gas began to emit from it, seeing more and more police throw it at him, he looked down at the expanding cloud with confusion._ Why are they throwing smoke at me? What's this supposed to do - _His question was answered as it reached his head, inhaling the gas into his body, burning his insides and eyes._ "I want a lot of dragons to attack those Scavengers," he ordered, sending then young Nightwing off to find a Nightwing army commander.

Nate sat down on a stone, people had begun setting up a camp in the cave, defences being set up, starting with heavy machine guns. _What's that?_ Nate squinted his eyes, looking at mass that seemed to be moving towards them. _Are those - those are dragons,_ Nate realized. "Dragons are attacking!" Nate yelled out, manning a machine gun, many more people following after him. _Will I be able to hit them from here?_ He asked himself, his question answered when another soldier fired, a dragon from the crowd falling down to the ground, like a bird being shot. Hearing the guns, some of the dragons ran away, fearing for their lives, most were shot down from the hail of bullets, leaving only a few dozen to attack. Landing at the mouth of the mouth of the cave.

"Attack then with all your might!" The Nightwing leading the group of dragons ordered, exhaling an orange cloud upon a manned machine gun, the soldier attempting to shoot the Nightwing with the machine gun. Nate shot the Nightwing leading the dragons with his Colt Canada, fighting off the other dragons. Soon the humans had backed the dragons into a corner, the dragons where trembling as they looked at the angry faces of the soldiers and down the rifles barrels of their guns.

"You dragons have two options. One, we take you as prisoners. Two, we kill you on the spot," Nate said, the dragons continued to back in the corner. "Dragons that want to be prisoners, move next to the green box," A Seawing, Rainwing, Icewing and Skywing moved next to the box, cowering as the humans unloaded their guns into the Mudwing and Nightwing, falling dead on the floor. "You four made the right choice," Nate said. "People watch them," He ordered, allowing others to continue building up the camp.

"Your Highness? We found a valuable asset to our movement," a Sandwing said to a Seawing, who was looking over a map of the land.

"What's the group called?" The Seawing asked, turning to look at the Sandwing.

"We - we don't know. All we know is that they're massive Scavengers, and managed to fend off a massive attack from Darkstalker," he said to the female.

" **WHAT?! SCAVENGERS?!** "


	4. Chapter 4

Darkstalker paced in his mighty throne room, he had been waiting on a report for an entire day about the attack. _Where is the report back? Did they die to that cloud of pain? Taken hostage? Or did they run away?_ Darkstalker sat on his throne, worried about the dragons he sent to kill the humans. He took a cow corpse and began to slowly chew on it, looking outside, overseeing the flourishing Nightwing city. _I'm going to have a meeting with the Princesses about this._

" **WHAT?! SCAVENGERS?!** " The Seawing turned and looked at the Sandwing like it was mental, high and drunk. "There's no in the three moons scavengers could defeat a single attack from Darkstalker," she argued.

"I would beg to differ, they're extremely different from the scavengers in Pyrrihia."

"Tell me."

"Well, they don't wear animal skins, instead they wear these strange clothes on them. They also have weapons that sound like thunder and can kill dragons from insanely large distances, they also talk in the same language as dragons," The seawing looked at the Sandwing again, still unconvinced. "If you really want too, you can try to interact with them, but it'll likely end up as a bloodbath," he warned.

"No, we're going. Bring something to signify peace so we don't die," turning to the tunnel cave, the Seawing thought to itself. _This is crazy, you shouldn't be risking your life like this, Tsunami, but, it's worth the risk._ She thought, raising her head as the light hit her body. A torch mounted on a cave wall. So many memories from the cave, from when she and her friends were trapped in here. Many dragons of different origins were talking to each other, while trying to work at the same time. She walked into the armoury, taking a set of specially made armour meant to keep the wearing safe from a dragon flame cactus explosion. _This'll probably protect me._

"Alright, just hold this - oh come on!" Are yelled, as he attempts to set up a tent with a soldier but failed, the tent falling to the ground. "Eh! Someone come help us," another soldier came to help them with the tent, after a few minutes they got it up. "Alright! Five more -"

"Hey, guys! We got two dragons walking towards us, holding a bunch of flowers," a soldier called, pointing towards the Seawing and Sandwing. They were currently stepping over dragon bodies, from when Darkstalker had tried to attack. "What do we do?"

"Get me a Jeep, I'll go out to meet them," Nate said.

"Sir, we don't have anyone really commanding us yet,"

"I'm the closest you got," Nate pointed out, the soldier not arguing.

"Tsunami?" The sandwing asked cutely, picking up speed to walk next to her. "Sure you sure this is a good idea? You're not really diplomatic."

"Excuse me? I am the daughter of Coral! I am very diplomatic," Tsunami argued. "And besides, Sunny, you're cute. They'll like you," Tsunami teased.

Sunny flared her wings. "I am not cute! I am very scary and ferocious!" She raised her voice at Tsunami, unaware of the Jeep that was coming closer to them. "I am the scariest Sandwing and Nightwing mix you'll ever see, or exist!" The two finally saw the green Jeep that had a white maple leaf on it.

"Who are you?" Tsunami asked the Jeep, keeping her distance. They two jumped back once the door swung open, a green camouflaged leg. Once Nate fully revealed himself, they jumped back even more. Nate was taller than the dragons, and was dressed in clothes that matched the environment. His face was a clean white, and the two could see more emotions than they could see in Scavengers.

"Why are you here?" He asked, assault rifle in his hand.

"Help us defeat Darkstalker," Tsunami said aggressively, pushing the flowers into Nate's face.

"Tsunami! Stop!" Sunny cried, trying to pry her away from Nate, who was struggling to get the flowers out of his face.

"Sunny! Stop!" Tsunami said, not hearing a click. "We need to give them this to signify we want to be peaceful - OW!" Tsunami screamed as a small flame burned her talons, pulling her talons away from Nate and licking them.

"I'm so sorry," Sunny said timidly looking at the ground and handing him the flowers, like a normal person. "She didn't mean to hurt you, she's good, just really aggressive," Sunny apologized for Tsunami.

"Sunny, right?" Nate asked

Nate took the flowers and placed it in a passenger seat, looking back at Sunny. "Sunny, eh?" He asked, Sunny quickly nodding her head and standing to attention. "Well, seeing as you want an to be allied with Canada, we'll discuss it at our base, please, take a seat," Nate patted the seat next to him, putting the flowers in a storage compartment. Sunny sat down next to him, to her and Nate's surprise, she actually fit. "Alright, let's - no. No, no, no, no. Tsunami, you stay out, I don't want you to choke or shove flowers down other people's throats."

"But -" Tsunami couldn't finish as the engine roared, Tsunami trying to catch up with the green vehicle, but eventually gave up finding it was too fast. "... Three Moons."

"Alright, so when we get to the base, don't get too touchy. Humans like their personal space," Nate warned. "And we haven't exactly had any friendly interactions with any dragons yet, so that's why I don't want that other dragon to come, she's not exactly friendly," Nate explained, slowing down as he entered the cave.

"You have a new friend, eh?" A soldier asked, watching Nate help Sunny out of the car.

"Thanks," Sunny thanked, looking around. The cave was full of objects that she had never seen before, and practically everyone in the cave was glaring at her. "Why are they looking at me like that?" Sunny whispered.

"Just follow me," Nate said, bringing her into a tent and taking a seat. "They're mainly glaring at you because they don't trust you," He started. "We've been attacked by dragons two times since we got here, not exactly the friendliest welcome," Nate took a sip of water. "But, you wanted to talk about an alliance, how do I know your 'talons of peace' isn't just a military branch of the dragon army that's been trying to kill us all?" He asked.

"Well… um… We can give you gold… and you'll feel good once we bring down Darkstalker… And…" Sunny tried to think of a reason to prove they aren't working with Darkstalker.

Nate leaned in closer "Alright, how about this, you come with me so I can discuss with a superior officer about an alliance?" He could see Sunny nod, shifting nervously as she thought about seeing the human's leaders. "Alright, we'll probably bring that other one as well, but she'll need to behave,"

"Ok! Let's go get her," Sunny said, walking outside with Nate, allowing Sunny to get in the Jeep next to him. "What is this?" Sunny asked, tapping her tail on the metal interior of the green Jeep.

"It's a Jeep," He said flatly, not going into detail as he parked in front of Tsunami, who had been pacing back and forth so much that she made a trail in the grass.

"Sunny! Why would you leave me here?" Tsunami yelled at Sunny, causing her to move away from her and press into Nate. "What did you say to it? Did you manage to make an alliance?" She asked, her head uncomfortably close to Sunny's.

"He would like to talk to his superior officer about becoming allies," Sunny said.

"Ok! Let me in!" Tsunami tried to get in through the window to sit next to Sunny, but was pushed out by Nate and got out of the car and opened the door to other passenger seats.

"You sit in here," Nate pointed inside the back. Tsunami looked in the cramped space, she tried to protest but was shut up by Nate. "Doesn't matter, it's a small price to pay," Tsunami sighed and got in the Jeep, despite its appearance, it was extremely comfortable. Nate sat in the driver's seat and drove back to Canada. Once making it through the door, multiple guns were pointed at Sunny, but held fire.

"Why do you have a dragon?" A voice said, the dragons intimidated and confused by the guns.

Nate opened the door and stepped out to answer, "they're here to discuss an alliance." The people asking the questions talked among each other, coming to a final decision.

"We'll allow you to see General, but you'll have four military vehicles escort you," He said, Nate understanding the amount of security, they didn't want the dragons to try anything or do something accidentally that would hurt people. Nate got back in his Jeep beside Sunny multiple parked military vehicles starting and escorting them.

Sunny looked out the window, a diverse crowd of people on the sidewalk holding grey, flashing rectangles, and the skyscrapers that touched the heavens looked over the group, she could also hear music, turning her head and seeing a trumpet player on the street, as well as a dancer not too far. She let out a "wow" as they passed a beach, seeing a vast Great Lake, boats on the surface of the lake. _This is amazing!_ Sunny smiled as she watched the view and the people. _I wish I was a scavenger in this world._ She wished to be a human, unaware of the many horrors of the modern world.

 _This sucks_ , Tsunami sighed. _I can't even look outside properly,_ she slapped the wall with her tail angrily, creating a small dent. _How long does it take to get to this "superior officer"_ she complained mentally, bored out of her mind in the cramped space. Looking outside in the small window, that only showed a boring military jeep.

"Alright, looks like we're here," Nate said, the convoy stopping with him. He got out of the vehicle and helped Sunny and Tsunami out. "Alright, you two go in and have a talk with the officer, don't try to choke him with anything - especially flowers," he said, allowing the two to walk in, two guards in suits following close behind. Nate's stomach growled as mighty as a lion, he hadn't eaten anything for two days. _I should go eat, maybe check out that bar near the door._ He thought, walking inside and taking a paper and pencil out. "Give this to the dragon's when they come out," Nate said, handing it to a guard.

"You wanted to discuss a peace treaty?" The prime minister asked, the dragons fidgeting in their seats. "If you're uncomfortable, you can stand," he said, Tsunami and Sunny standing up.

"I - We - Umm.." Sunny tried to say, but felt nervous from how precessional the room was, and intimidated by the two men in black, who had dark sunglasses on. "Weee - would like -"

"We want to be allied with the Scavengers," Tsunami said, despite how nervous she felt. "We can give you gold, i know Scavengers like gold," she said.

"How would we know you wouldn't stab us in the back?" The prime minister asked. "And how much gold?" He added.

"You don't have any reason to trust us, and enough gold to fill this room," Tsunami said.

Nate walked into a bar, which was occupied by many soldiers on break. He sat down and ordered fried chicken and a cola, sitting alone at the bar. _Will we have an allegiance with those dragons?_ Nate wondered, taking a bite out of his fried chicken, and then washing it down with his cola. He finished his meal much later, getting up and going to the washroom to wash his hands. While he was washing his hands, his phone started to ring, he frantically answered the call, his hands still wet.

"Hello?" He asked, drying off his free hand.

"Woah! Sunny listen to this! He can talk through this thing," Tsunami said, unaware that Nate could still hear her. "Isn't this cool?"

"It's just a telephone, so do we have an allegiance or not?" He asked. Drying his phone.

"Yes! We can do stuff as a team now!" Tsunami practically yelled, thinking Nate was further away and that she needed to raise her voice.

"Ok, don't yell through the phone, I can hear you perfectly with your indoor voice," He said, leaving the bar and sitting The the Jeep. "Sit down in the lobby, I'll come to pick you up - and don't yell," He started the Jeep, backing out of the parking lot.

"Why is it taking so long!" Tsunami exclaimed, bothering the workers. "We've been waiting for like - I don't know, an hour?"

"It's only been a few minutes," Sunny curled her tail around herself, although it did feel like it's been a few hours, from the plain white walls and the silence. Sunny then smiled and poked Tsunami. "You think we'll be allowed to look around this world?"

Tsunami snorted at the idea, "probably not, they've already had three dragons attack them, and they won't let us explore even though we're perfectly fine!" She leaned against the wall, unaware it was a door, jumping back in surprise when Nate opened the door while was against it. "HEY! I was leaning against tha -"

"Shut up!" A worker yelled at her. "You have been yelling practically the entire time! Get a damn muzzle on her," She sat down again with a huff, clicks coming from her keyboard. Nate lead Sunny into the seat in the front, but ran into the back.

"I want Tsunami to sit with you!" She said, not moving from her spot despite how hard Nate pushed. She looked up to Nate, "please?"

"Fine. She gets to sit next to me," he closed the door on Sunny, a large smile on her face. Nate helped Tsunami into the passenger seat, finding that he barely had any space for himself. He started the engine and drove off, entertained by Tsunami's amazement of his world.

"What's that?" Tsunami pointed at a store.

"That's a store."

"What about that?"

"A motorcycle," Nate answered, along with the many other questions that he had to endure on the trip back.

 _This is so cool!_ Tsunami mentally sang, amazed of how diverse and different humans were from them. _I hope we can go look around more! Wow, I feel like Starflight_ , She mentally laughed, covering her eyes from the many flashing lights that came from the crowd as they neared the door. They were let through the door, seeing that the military camp was calm. "I'll go get the others and come back, we can -"

Nate shushed her mid-sentence. "No, we'll bring a helicopter to your base, we have a spare CH-146 Griffon here," he said, pointing at the helicopter, the dragons unaware of what it was. "Let me just get a squad and then we can go," Nate said

Nate had got a small squad, two pilots for the griffon as well as a squad. Nate manned the 50 calibre LMG and looked at the dragons, "Alright, you can fly back to your base, we'll follow you."

"How will you follow us in that?" Tsunami asked.

"Just fly," He said, watching the dragon's fly into the air, stopping mid-air and watching them. The pilot's pressed multiple buttons and flipped different switches, the blades starting to spin as the helicopter was lifted off the ground, quickly following the two dragons, who were in shock seeing a hunk of metal fly.

The two flew next to the helicopter, Tsunami speaking. "HOW ARE YOU FLYING!?" She yelled.

"Science," Nate replied flatly. "Now are we going or not?" Tsunami and Sunny flew in front of them, slowly leading them to the cave. A few hours later they had made it to the cave, the griffon landing at the cave mouth, allowing them to step out and walk next to Tsunami and Sunny into the cave.

"What are they?

"Why are these Scavengers so big and scary?"

"More food?"

Dragons murmured amongst themselves, not knowing why there where four massive Scavengers in the cave with them. A dragon from a small crowd violently pounced on a soldier, sending him to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mudwing violently pounced on the soldier, attempting to bite through the hard body armour, but the soldier used his shotgun to counter the dragon, shoving it into his maw. Only seconds after the Mudwing attacked, it was surrounded and had guns pointed at it. Looking at the humans, the Mudwing let out a laugh, with a smug smile accompanying it. "What are you going to do? Poke me? HA!" Its smug smile soon changed to fear, the ground next to him had a sudden hole it in, a loud bang sounding as the hole appeared, the Mudwing practically paralyzed from seeing the hole that was surounded by dust and rock fragments.

"Get off or we will be forced to fire," Nate warned, another soldier pressing his gun against the Mudwing's head. Fearing for his life, he got off as fast as he could, accidentally slapping his wing against the soldier on the soldier he had pinned to the ground, sending the shotgun into the crowd with the same slap. The soldier was helped up, once helped up he shot a glare at the Mudwing. His expression saying "I'll deal with you later."

Nate went to pick up the shotgun from the crowd, the dragons avoiding him as if he was a Dragonbite Viper, picking up the shotgun and handing it to the soldier. "You alright?" Nate asked him, looking over his body for any injuries.

The soldier arched back, his spine letting off a few pops. "I'm fine, no need to worry." Nate nodded and continued to walk with the two Dragonets of Destiny, the soldier glaring daggers at the Mudwing again.

"OK! So we need your help!'" Tsunami said, gaining everyone's attention. "We need to take the Black Ice Palace back! Scavengers aren't attacked by that stupid Cliff," Tsunami walked into a nearby room. "WINTER!" She yelled, an Icewing groaning as he woke up.

"What?"

"Follow me!" She ordered, bringing him into the meeting room with the humans. "Winter! You will be leading these four scavengers… Winter, are you even listening to me?" She huffed, seeing Winters large smile and wide eyes, slapping him with her wing. "You will get to lead these scavengers into the Black Ice Palace."

"But how will they survive the cold? Scavengers at the border of the Ice Kingdom barely last minutes," he asked, remembering how a Scavenger he had tried to save died of cold within minutes.

"Snowmobiles and specialized combat outfits, we're trained to deal in many environments," Nate said, Winter, tilting his head in confusion.

Tsunami smiled, knowing she had the most powerful beings in Pyrrhia working with her. "Alright! Let's get ready!"

"Last one!" The soldier on the helicopter called, setting down the last snowmobile on the top of the Great Ice Cliff. "Sorry we can't use the Griffon to transport you," he apologized, waving goodbye.

The soldiers saw Nate get on, following him and getting on their snowmobiles. "Get on," Nate said to Winter, who looked skeptically at him. "It's safer and quicker than flying."

Winter let out a sigh, getting on the Snowmobile and grabbing into Nate's back, finding a position so he wasn't too uncomfortable. "Why do I need to hold on to your back like this?"

Nate started the engine, a roaring sound erupted from the snowmobile. "Keep your wings close to your body" Nate warned, the sunset behind them. "It should be night soon, so it should be harder to see us by the time we get to the caste," Nate informed Winter, the sun setting and the moons slowly rising from their sleep, the air getting colder, but the winter clothes easily stopped the humans from freezing. After riding for an extended amount of time, the night was over them and the palace was visible in the distance.

Winter gasped when he looked at it, he could see the Nightwing and Icewing hybrids commanding the Icewings, as well as one pure Nightwing sitting outside of the castle and watching over the land. Winter had heard it was much worse at the Palace, but he never expected so many Nightwing hybrids. _The poor Icewings that had to be forced to make those hybrids._ Winter thought, a shiver rippling through his scales, like wind picking up light snow and moving it like waves. They were now at the foot of the palace, parking their snowmobiles in a co concealed house.

They moved and stood against a wall near an entrance. Nate turned on his to speak quietly. "Remember, we only kill the black ones, and try to avoid killing the pure blue ones," the rest of the group nodded, shouldering their guns, while Winter was confused how he could hear Nate's whisper. "Alright, let's go."

The soldiers went in, Nate turning around the corner and looked around, only one pure Icewing confused. "Get on be ground!" Nate yelled, giving a warning shot. Seeing and hearing the warning, he listened to the human and dropped to the floor, fearing for his life.

"What's going -AHHHH!" a Nightwing hybrid tried to ask but was shot in the leg, red blood with a blue hue spilling out. Breathing quickly and groaning, the hybrid tried to stop the pain. The humans kicked aside the groaning hybrid, the Icewing putting on a devilish smile and looked down at the hybrid.

The group advanced through the halls, inspecting rooms and finding many to be empty, most dragon's where confused, but where scared after the gun fired off a single bullet. Moving to a large room next, glowing orbs hanging from the ceiling, hybrids talking to each other with smiles on their faces, while Icewings where forced to serve out food, walking like they were suffering from a lack of sleep, all eyes on them, the dragons held confused looks and were talking amongst themselves.

"What are you doing? Pin them to the ground!" A hybrid ordered, pushing an Icewing out to face them. The Icewing keeping his distance. "I said attack!" The hybrid roared, slapping the Icewing with her tail.

"Bu - But they" The female Icewing tried to plead, but was shut up as Nate fired his gun. She looked at the smoking gun, then to the hybrid, blood flowing out of the gunshot that landed in his head.

Nate pointed at the Icewing with the gun barrel, a flash of fear in her eyes. "You, get behind us," He ordered, the female not hesitating to disobey them, quickly rising to her feet and running behind them. "I also want the rest of you blue dragons to get behind us, no hybrids." Icewings quickly turned to an unorganized crowd of icy blue as they ran behind the soldiers into the halls and room, leaving a dozen hybrids in the now empty, messy room.

The soldiers raised their guns, their faces showed that they didn't want to kill them, but they were told it would be for the best, although the hybrids didn't see that, all they saw was massive scavengers with untold power, and where likely mad at them for eating their kind. One hybrid, starting to weep mumbled a few words in hopes of being spared.

"You there, the one crying. Speak up," Nate ordered.

"We'll give you anything, please. Don't kill us," he begged.

"He deserves to die!" An Icewing yelled.

"He should be frozen to death!"

"Torture him for eternity!"

Icewings were protesting the idea of sparing them, while Nate had to make a decision. Kill them, or capture them and let them live. _If we capture them, what use will they be? Do they hold any information of this 'Darkstalker?' Or can they provide advantages?_ Nate thought, flushing out the sound of the Icewings, more and more predictions of the future flooded his mind, like a computer calculation a million values. "We'll allow you all to live, you just need to follow our orders," he said. _Wait, wasn't there 12 dragons?_ His eyes shot around the room, looking up to a ledge. "Stop them!"

The two hybrids ran into a hallway and narrowly avoided a bullet that fragmented once it hit the indestructible ice. "Moose two, go after them, kill as a last resort," Nate ordered the soldier holding the shotgun. He ran up the ice stairs, his boots providing traction allowing him to run.

"C'mon! Before they find us," the larger hybrid said as he ran through the hall with the smaller hybrid. They looked back to see the human covered in white carrying an M3 Super and running towards them. "Faster!" He cried as they got closer to a window, jumping out of the window and into flight, hovering just outside of the window waiting for the other window. The smaller hybrid was about to jump out of the window but was shot with the M3 Super, pellets littering her body. He tried to help her but was hit by two pellets. _I have to leave her._ Although he felt bad leaving her, he had to run knowing that he couldn't fight the human.

"Please! Don't leave me!" She cried, the pellets causing an unbearable pain in her body. "I don't want to die!" She begged him, tears streaming down her skull, but he was too far to hear her. She pushed herself against the wall as the soldier walked towards her. "Please! Don't kill me!" She wept. "Please!" She closed her eyes expecting the worse but opened them once she was picked up by the human, seeing through the black visor and seeing his eyes, not struggling knowing what was best for her.

Oce the soldier got back to the room, he gently placed the hybrid on the floor. "I'm sorry, sir, the other one got away," he apologized, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, let's just get this place cleared before more come back," Nate said, giving him a hand to help the soldier up.

"Don't kill her! She was always the kindest one!" A dragon from the crowd shouted, murmurs of agreement following.

"Someone take care of this dragon," Nate ordered the crowd, an Icewing stepping up to care for her, inspecting her wounds.

"I can heal her, you may continue on without worry," the four soldiers ran through the halls, taking hybrids as captives and releasing Icewings, soon making their way to the top where only one room remained, that was blocked off by furniture.

 _Maybe -_ Nate took a fragmentation grenade from his belt and placed it near the furniture. "Stand behind something! I'm going to blow this up!" He shouted to his squad, getting them to stand behind a wall. With his squad safely behind a wall, he pulled the pin and gently placed the small pineapple at the base of the furniture, letting go to let the safety lever spring off to start the fuse, running behind a wall. Seconds later and the grenade blew up, throwing up chunks of furniture around the room and filling empty space. The soldiers came in through the smoke with their guns shouldered, three pure breed Nightwings in the room, glaring at the soldiers.

 **A/N: What did you all think of this chapter? Anything to improve? Please try to put constructive feedback in the reviews if you see something wrong instead of just "screw you, this sucks," and aside from those types of reviews, all is appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Three pure breed Nightwings stood in the room, glaring at the soldiers, while four hybrids cowered in the corner. The dragons wore jewelry that looked to weigh multiple tons, but their most noticeable feature was the bracelets on their legs.

"What is the meaning of this!" The biggest Nightwing shouted at them, unaware of the power they held.

"All of you get on the ground," Nate ordered, his voice rich with authority.

"Why should we listen to you? Damn Scavengers and your gold fetis - AAAHHH!" The Nightwing let out a blood-curdling scream when a Colt Canada bullet penetrated his talons, falling to the floor and putting pressure on the wound. The two other Nightwings sprang from their seats and began to assault the soldiers. They used their talons to slash at the soldiers, as well as burning them with their breath, setting a soldier on fire, who ran off to put himself out, firing from a distance. Only after a few shots fired off, the dragons were dead on the ground, one left alive.

"You dragons get outta here," Nate said, kicking the Nightwing, the dragons quickly limping away and flying off.

"Are you sure that it wasn't a dream?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Queen Glory. That goes for all of you! This is serious!" Darkstalker raged, the other queens eyeing him as if he was crazy.

"Your greatness, I think you just may need more sleep," Queen Thorn spoke up. "You aren't the same if you're tired."

"They are real." His voice boomed, shaking the room. "And we're going to attack them! These Scavengers are a threat to my Empire!" He got to get a berry from the plate. "Attacking them with my best army doesn't work! They're TOO powerful," Darkstalker was in a corner, he didn't know what to do. There were no futures that showed a frontal attack working.

"Your majesty!" A young Nightwing called, staying a good distance from Darkstalker. "We found aaaaa - uhhh- a giant scavenger. It's green and brown, and it can talk!"


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a joke,_ Darkstalker reasoned with himself, not wanting to seem panicked in front of the queens. _This is just a prank. I did it when I was young, I - wait._ Sudden realization hit him. _I can prove I'm not crazy to the queens!_ He smiled and stood up, fixing his posture to stand high and mighty. "Take us to this scavenger!" He ordered the little Nightwing, getting him to lead them, along with the multiple dragon guards from each tribe.

They entered a large dungeon, meant to hold some of the most infamous dragons of Pyrrhia, and it was eerily quiet, it always was in the dungeon, but something made this silence even worse than usual. _What's going on here? Where are all the guards?_ Darkstalker thought as he observed his surroundings. Until finally, they came to the human's cell. It the lock was open, and the dungeon's guards surrounded two dragons; one had a small slit in her neck, and another with two holes in its head, one small and the other massive, bigger than a dragon's claw. "What happened here?" Darkstalker roared, barely gaining most of the crowd's attention.

"There was a… A scavenger. Big, and could blend in with a forest… We captured and put it in the dungeon, it had these… things. One thing was a - a knife? It also opened the lock, but we don't know how it opened the lock, we also heard this - I could only describe it as thunder. When we came, they were dead, and that - that **monster** was gone. We don't know how though, there was only one way to get in and out," the dragon described, and sure enough, the wounds matched his description. A giant gash from some kind of weapon, not a claw as it was too deep, too fine and there was only one gash. And the other had a bullet wound, the entrance and exit holes clear.

 _By the moons_ , Darkstalker was scared, he had never felt this scared in a _**long**_ time. He quickly flew to a large podium to make an announcement, know how his word would spread via word of mouth. _I can't let this scavenger get away._ "Everyone!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying not to sound scared. "There is a monster loose! It looks like a giant scavenger! KILL IT IF YOU SEE IT!"

"Damn, my job just got a whole lot harder,"

 **A/N: I finally got off my lazy ass and updated this story, hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we?" A soldier asked, looking around them.

"Dude, I told you not to wander off, we need to get this shipment of gas stuff to the dragon base," another sighed.

"C'mon Lee! This'll be a learning experience!" He responded, trying to lighten the mood.

 _Damn Hunter, he's always too positive about things._ "Hunter, honestly. Just follow our trails back," Lee insisted.

"No, they just said to go north north east, look at the -" Hunter pointed at his compass, which wasn't moving at all. " - compass… oh… Shit," Hunter pulled his magnet away from the compass, allowing it to correct itself, and getting slapped on the back of the head by Lee. "Well… at least we know where to go."

After two more hours of driving, and blasting loud music from their phones, the two were greeted by a dragon city, which the two took in for a while, until they saw a large group of dragons approaching. "Hunter, turn around. Now," Hunter did as he was told, turning the Jeep around, but they were too late as the dragons landed around them with spears.

"What are those?"

"Hey guys, how ya doing?" Hunter greeted, using a friendly tone.

"It talks?" A dragon gasped

"Yes we do, hi, hola, bonjour, zdravstvuyte, we talk. How can we help you?"

"you're coming with us, Darkstalker has said to question anything entering the city, so you're coming with us," the dragon dressed in armor growled.

"Look, we're two hard working men, we're just here to go around the city," Hunter continued his act, but didn't get an ideal outcome, as a dragon grabbed him by the throat and pulled him out of the chair "Grab him as well, bring that one to the dungeon," the dragons then grabbed Lee and dragged him along, with the rest pulling the Jeep after finding out how heavy it was.

Lee was thrown into a cell, the door being slammed shut, the guard mumbling a few incoherent words as he walked away. Lee looked at the iron bars, which were obviously built in mind for a dragon, but not a human's arms. _The guards all have one master key, so if I can get one here I can open the door_. Lee planned, then began banging on the door and yelling "GUARDS!" Like a maniac.

Two guards came rushing into the cell, "what the three moons is -" Bang! A loud gunshot rang throughout the halls, and the guard died close enough to allow Lee to take his keys and unlock the door.

"Wait! Plea -" the pleas of the dragon had no affect, instead a k-bar knife plunged through the throat of the dragon. As the adrenaline died down, he could hear the footsteps of other guards running towards his cell, he had only a small time frame to come up with a plan, he looked around the room, tables, chests, ivy covered walls. _Wait, that's it!_ Lee rejoiced, huddling against ivy, his body armor camouflaging him, allowing him to watch the slow moving dragons gather around the two bodies, allowing him to slip away.

Coming to the exit, he looked around for any bystanders, ones that would notice him. Seeing that he was safe to run out, he ran into an alleyway that was between extremely short buildings, short compared to the buildings in his world. He luckily had just slipped away in time, as he saw a large flock of dragons most smaller than the others, being lead by one dragon with red scarf around its neck. _Family?_ He assumed, not knowing how many eggs one dragon couple could lay, or how many one female would mate with.

"Here we are, students," grumbled the dragon with the scarf, pointing to the statue of Darkstalker, who was in a high and mighty pose. "This is our glorious leader, Darkstalker." A small dragonet raised his wing. "Yes, you. What's wrong?"

"Why is our leader so glorious?" The little dragon asked.

"Because he's awesome and magical, and he also outshines every other queen and he even fooled the Talons of Peace into trusting him," _ugh, the things they make me say_. He mentally scoffed.

 _So, this is a field trip? Interesting, at least the dragons know to teach their children._ Lee observed, then saw a massive dragon fly out of the dungeon and onto a podium.

"Everyone!" The dragon screamed, his voice echoing between the buildings. "There is a monster loose! It looks like a giant scavenger! KILL IT IF YOU SEE IT!"

"Damn, my job just got a whole lot harder," Lee let out a sigh, the dragon's voice sounded so loud it could probably be heard from half the city. Lee looked down at the class, seeing them talking amongst themselves. _There's word of mouth aswell,_ Lee looked at his situation, he was not in a good place, citizens would likely try to kill him now.

 _Wait, the shipment of gas supplies, they had gas masks and tear gas grenades_. Those were the perfect supplies for his mission, he would just have to find where the dragons dragged his Jeep, which luckily left a clear trail. _Alright Lee, get extra equipment, find Hunter, get out._ He told himself, turning off the safety of his Colt Canada C7 and following the trails.

Following the trails and narrowly avoiding large crowds, Lee huddled against a wall near a door, pulling his smart phone out of his pocket and opening the camera, making sure to turn off the flash, holding the phone so he could take a video of the room and inspect it. _Two dragons, both of them inspecting the Jeep_. He slid his phone back in his pocket, then pivoted around the corners, checking corners before yelling at the dragons. "Drop your weapons and get on the ground!"

The dragons jumped, turning around and pointing their spears at the human. They chuckled until Lee fired a warning shot into the ground between them. They looked at the human soldier, then lunged at him, cutting his suit and hand, making the human wince. In response to the dragons, he switched his firing mod to fully automatic and unloaded into a dragon, killing the dragon but having his gun jam. _I should've cleaned it,_ he thought, throwing the gun to the ground and pulling out his SIG-Sauer and shooting at the dragon, who took three shots to the chest, but still stood and kept up his attack, utilizing his firebreath. Seeing the hot orange cloud, Lee jumped back, but his pants caught a small flame. _Flame - or dragon?_ He wondered, dodging the multiple stabs and fire. Deciding to focus on the dragon, he launched himself into the dragon, taking his k-bar knife into the dragon's jugular, landing the killing blow and allowing him to put out the flame, which left a nasty burn mark on his pants.

Letting out a sigh, he looked at the two dragons that were dead on the floor, he was victorious. _Thank god_ , he thought looking at the two bloody dragons beneath him, he let out a sigh, taking his k-bar and prying open the crates, revealing the tear gas grenades in one, and the C4 gas masks in the other. _Perfect_ , he thought, stuffing his bag with the grenades and putting them on his belt and in his empty pockets, as well as taking enough filters to last the week.

"What is the commotion?" A dragon asked as it and the many other dragons landed in the doorway that Lee had used to rush in.

"What the three moons?" A dragon yelled as it saw the dead dragons, backing up slightly, obviously shocked from the sight, and unknowingly, she had backed into Lee, who was hiding behind the Jeep. She turned around to face the human, and Lee doing the same, coming face to face with the Mudwing. She was just about to scream, but her muzzle was held tight by Lee's iron grip, but it didn't stop her desperate thrashing from shaking the Jeep.

"Hey, why's that thing shaking?" A dragon asked the others, getting no response. "Guys? I'm going to check this out," he called, walking towards the Jeep.

"Stop moving," Lee whispered, but the gas mask muffled his voice. "Quit moving," he said again, but louder so she could hear him, this time gaining her attention, suddenly stopping her movements, but no use, as the young Seawing soldier turned the corner, and as he saw the bug-eye face and screamed, gaining the other's attention.

 **A/N: sorry if the quality is a little down, and sorry for the long wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Seawing soldier screamed as it got a good a good look at the gas mask, the bug eyes and cylinders sticking out of the mask creating an alien look. "What is it? Get it away from me!" He shrieked, gaining the attention of the others, noticing the human and surrounding him, spears pointed at him.

"Let the Mudwing go, oversized scavenger," the leader spat, pointing the spear at Lee's face. "Don't wanna? Fine, we'll just-"

 _Clank!_

"Hold your breath," Lee said to the dragon, right before the gas grenade went off and released the fumes, the dragons quickly backed away from the expanding cloud, but didn't get enough space as it started to spread in the small room, allowing the dragons to breathe in the fumes, allowing the pain to suddenly hit them, they coughed and tried to wave away the gas, running out of the building as the gas chased them like a hungry predator.

Lee ran out of the building through another entrance with the dragon, who kept their eyes shut and made sure to not breathe. "You can breath," he said, hearing the air enter her nostrils and fill her lungs with some of the gas, letting out a muffled whine. "Don't worry about the pain, it'll wear off," he reassured the dragon, now letting go of her muzzle. "Alright, so I'll need your help," Lee began, making sure the dragon had her full attention on him. "My friend was kidnaped, and I'm not going to leave him behind, and there are a few things a dragon can do that a human can't," he continued, the dragon staring at him. "You'll need to talk to a few dragons, and possibly fly me somewhere, so can you comply with all of this?"

"Yes - yes I can," she confirmed. "What will happen if I don't?"

Lee stopped to think for a moment, then responded. "I'll have to kill you - but if you comply, then I suspect they won't be too happy and try to kill you, so I'll sponsor you a spot at this 'talons of peace' group."

 _Better than death_ , she thought. "What's your name?" She asked.

Lee was caught off guard by the question, but still answer. "Lee Hunter, yours?"

"Salamander,"

"Well, sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances, Salamander," he apologized to the Mudwing, looking over a corner, letting her go and shouldering his gun, walking away into a tall building. "C'mon, you wanna have the others find you, eh?" He asked the dragon.

"I can get up now?" She questioned him, thinking she would have to be ordered to do anything.

"Yes you can, you can follow unless I state to stay where you are," he told the dragon. _I really shouldn't need to tell her that._ He sighed, feeling it was obvious that they were going to move. _I really hope I don't have to baby this dragon._ He sighed, checking a corner then running into a dark, cold and dirty alley, sitting against the wall "Alright, Salamander, come sit" he ordered the dragon, taking a flashlight, notebook, and pencil out of his bag. "Alright, so we're going to need to plan," He turned on his flashlight, which caused Salamander to jump back from the sudden blinding LED light.

"What is that?!" she hissed, shielding her eyes from the light. "Why is it so bright? Argh!"

"Man up, now here's the plan," he started, holding his flashlight between his neck and opening to an empty page on the notebook. "Since I have no clue where my friend is, I'll need to find one of my kidnappers, and I have a hunch he's in the dungeon I was in -" he continued on to the plan, making sure Salamander look at what he was drawing, despite how he knew she didn't understand it at all. Only a few moments later, Lee had devised a plan, one that he hated, hated with a passion. Letting out a loud sigh, ripping and crumbling the paper into a ball then tossing it off, proceeding to curl in a ball and close his eyes. _I can't think, I'm not supposed to be the one making complex plans! I'm just a CSOR operator rookie._ He tried to curl into a ball shape more, to the point where it felt like to him he was breaking his back. _Why does this have to be my first mission?_

Salamander looked up from the drawing she'd made in the sand when she heard a slight crack. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, It was nothing, just let me think," he told the dragon, making a shooing her away.

"Maybe I can help?" she offered, moving closer to look at the notebook, picking up the pencil, trying to write with the white eraser, but finding it didn't work so she turned it around to use the pencil lead and began to draw. "Since you have those burning clouds, how about this?" She said, gaining the attention on the Canadian, listening intently to her plan and watching the movements of her talons that drew the picture, explaining her plan to him.

Once she was done explaining her plan, Lee spoke up. "Seems like a good plan, saying that, we should get going now," he got up and shouldered his gun. "No idea what you dragons do to hostages, so for all i know, they could be doing something perverted or be doing something like bloodletting, now let's go" after saying his thoughts, he and Salamander ran back to the dungeon.

"Ok, so we're sticking by your plan you go in and find this ', but I should mention one thing; don't go and rat me out, or else," he warned, turning off the safety of his gun and switching it to fully automatic, or 'pew! Pew Bang! Bang!' as the writing on the gun suggested. Salamander looked at the black rifle, which had small scratches which exposed the shiny metal of the gun, it was almost like a small handheld weapon of mass destruction to her. She looked back up at him and nodded, walking onto the path to the dungeon entrance. "Wait, take this," Lee threw her a bag, looking inside she found a handheld radio. "Use this to call me when you've found the target, using this button," he showed her, she put the radio in the bag and approached the two Nightwing guards, not alerted to her presence yet.

 _Ok, remember that they can probably hear your thoughts, so just think good things,_ She reminded herself, remembering how he described the dragon. _Nightwing with a cut scar across his snout and red scarf and with black scales and a grey wings, remember to look for him._ She walked up to the guards, putting on a slightly annoyed face. "Hello?"

"What is it?" The nightwing on the right growled, visibly gripping his spear tighter.

"I want to see a Nightwing," she said, imagining an image of the dragon, soon seeing a very visible grin on the nightwing she was talking to.

"Just a moment!" He sang, the two nightwings starting to make expressions with their faces, almost like they were talking. "Alright, you can go!" He said, allowing her to walk into the dungeon.

 _I can't believe we're letting her take Bladethrower to his death, that scavenger will surely kill him!_ The other nightwing thought.

 _That's the point! He's a tailhole, and you know it._ The other scowled.

 _We're going to get publicly disembowell for this..._

Salamander walked through the dungeon halls, many dragons locked away in jail cells with their punishments, many were going to be publicly disembowell for small crimes. _Public disembowelment for bumping into a nightwing? Poor Icewing,_ she thought, a frown forming on her face, she was glad to have been a law-abiding dragon, but that was over now, but seeing the kinds of punishments the dragons receive made her question Darkstalker's rulership. _Stay focused, you need find that dragon,_ she reminded herself, checking rooms, only finding him when she came to the cafeteria, the dragon that perfectly fit Lee's description. "You need to come with me," She ordered the Nightwing, who looked at her skeptically.

"Who are you?" He questioned her, moving his talons into his bag.

"Darkstalker requests your presence," she told him.

"Why?"

"It involves one of the Scavengers you helped capture earlier," she saw him pull out a chakram.

"Yeah no, Guards! Get this dirty Mudwing away from me," He called, two active guards coming to take her away.

"You are coming with me," she growled, grabbing Bladethrower, only to cut by a guard.

"Stop!" The dragon that cut her yelled. "You're hereby under arrest under the name of the mighty Darkstalker!" He yelled. Salamander looked around, she was nearly surrounded by guards that cold easily kill her, now she was scared, her instincts kicking in and causing her to run into a room, closing the door and barricading it with furniture and herself.

 _What do I do?_ She asked herself, putting her talons and began breathing slowly, jumping as the bag she had around her neck rubbed against her. _Wait! That's it'_ she chimes mentally, kicking herself for forgetting about the radio Lee had given her. She took the radio out and held it, fumbling with it until she could turn it on.

"Salamander? What's wrong?" Lee's voice came out of the radio, which was surprising to the Mudwing, but she shook off the thought and spoke into the device.

"I need help! They're trying to kill me!" She cried into the radio, pushing against the furniture as the dragons pushed.

"Alright I'm coming in!" Lee said, putting the radio on his belt and check his Colt Canada's magazine, seeing it was fully loaded, and then put on his gas mask, sprinting out of they alley and towards the dungeon, approaching the two Nightwings.

 **A/N: sorry for the long wait, I've been spending a lot of time gaming and with my family recently, and I just came back from camp. And also, none of this is based off R6S, I knew about CANSOFCOM and stuff like JTF2, CSOR, CJIRU-CBRN, and etc long before I tried out R6S.**


End file.
